


【农靖】非理性行为（芩岛番外2）

by GoldArtifice



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 奶尤农汤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldArtifice/pseuds/GoldArtifice
Summary: 接芩岛正文后续，时间线为二人重逢后在一起之后，的某个夜晚hhh小朋友不允许老大喝酒的故事小破车 嘟嘟嘟 剧情不重要评论留给lofter！啾咪！





	【农靖】非理性行为（芩岛番外2）

**Author's Note:**

> 接芩岛正文后续，时间线为二人重逢后在一起之后，的某个夜晚hhh  
> 小朋友不允许老大喝酒的故事  
> 小破车 嘟嘟嘟 剧情不重要  
> 评论留给lofter！啾咪！

暧昧光线，醉人香芬，半裸躯体。

光洁的大腿，被腰带紧紧捆绑的双手。薄纱似的衬衣一角，盖住那根半睡半醒的欲望。

“脸看我。”

床上的尤长靖斜靠在被子堆起的柔软山坡，只剩一件浅色衬衣穿在身上。脸被扳过来，他勉强地睁开眼，不死心地挣扎了一下。他对上男孩冰冷的眼神。

陈立农挑眉，不笑的时候嘴角是向下的，冷淡又性感。“你为什么又喝酒？”

尤长靖没法起身还击，所幸连反抗也放弃。脚背蹭着陈立农的精瘦的腰。

他一脸无辜，“谈生意啊，农农。”

语气软软的，字与字之间总是有一种粘连感，不知是酒精的缘故，还是他有意为之。

陈立农一把抓起他的衬衣衣领，崩脱两颗扣子，“下午才吃完胃药，晚上又喝酒！”吼得用力。

哦，流氓兔生气了。一凶起来，小奶音台湾腔，什么都藏不住了。

尤长靖不但面无惧色，居然还嗤嗤地笑了两声。

跪坐在床的少年突然附身向前，让尤长靖的那处受到牛仔裤的摩擦，床上的人刺激得耸起了肩，下巴脱离了少年的手。他神情很陶醉似的，微微笑，对质问和怒吼置若罔闻，脸又重新半埋到被子里去。

陈立农重新强迫人看向自己，“你就是这样才会……”

尤长靖好像从来意识不到自己胃病有多严重。他眼眸故意四处乱瞟，偏偏不看眼前人，顾此言彼，“你扯坏的扣子，你明天自己给我缝起来哦。”

事实上陈立农也是很倔的人，闻言，他干脆一下子扯开尤长靖的衬衣，门襟大敞。

板着脸的少年眼神挑衅。

被束缚的手折在胸前，欲拒还迎。

陈立农拉下尤长靖身上仅有的衣物，那柔滑的布料挂在手臂上，起不到任何遮羞的作用，反而令其缠绕的身体更加诱人。

真是不公平呀。尤长靖被压在床上，一边承受着少年的舔吻，一边想。陈立农近在眼前，可那副令他着迷的身子，还被包裹在白T和牛仔裤里——典型的清纯大学生打扮——看不见摸不着，又一刻不停地散发着魅力。

微醺最为致命。

尤长靖的腿缠上了腰身，陈立农狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇。又很快地放开。

全是酒气，遮盖掉了本该有的甜味。

尤长靖本来饮酒而变得绯红的双颊，因接吻又加重了色彩，红得可以滴出血来。他身上的皮肤像从前一样白，肩头被少年的手用力地捏过，留下一片色情的粉红。

“嗯……”适时地发出一声动听的呻吟，让人想立马提枪上阵。

酗酒是一个存在已久的问题。看着身下诱人的光景，陈立农忽然就很泄气，言语上永远凶不过尤长靖，动手他又条件反射拔枪。尤长靖骄纵惯了，陈立农总是找不到机会与他好好谈论这个问题。

今天也是一样。尤长靖的态度一如既往的不屑，只想与他寻欢作乐，根本没把少年人的警告放在眼里。

陈立农不喜欢尤长靖对他的质问视而不见、嬉皮笑脸的样子，也不喜欢那双漂亮的眼睛里，是自暴自弃、对什么都不在乎的眼神。

因此他啃咬尤长靖的锁骨的时候，不是亲吻，是真的在咬，十分用力，牙齿抵着骨头，嵌进肉里。

“啊！你、”尤长靖惊呼过后，嘶地吸了一口冷气，双手做不到把人推开，只能抓几下少年的头发。他扭动着身体，试图避开，徒劳无功。

陈立农眯着眼从他胸口抬起头，小舌无意识地抵在上牙根，撩起的头发，露出光洁的额头，汗津津的。

无意的一个眼神。尤长靖一下子噤了声。

陈立农强势得不像曾认识的那个少年。他长大了，他见过世间百态，他懂得人情世故，也变得危险。尤长靖忽然有些不知所措，大脑还没做出反应，身体先往堆成一团的被子那儿缩了缩。

陈立农轻笑了一声，“长靖，我喜欢你现在这样。”

他利落地脱下自己的上衣，紧实的肌肉线条映入眼帘。随即抓住尤长靖的胳膊，将他拖回到怀中。

下一秒。

尤长靖感到身后那根硬物抵在了穴口，刚皱起眉，未来得及反抗，陈立农的手就握住他的脖子，整齐的牙齿对准了颈动脉，轻轻地压按，舌尖滑过。

好似一只落网的猎物，弱点都落在他手中，除了束手就擒，也别无他法。尤长靖冷笑了一下，暗暗感叹，这人够强硬，比自己还不讲道理。

怎知冷酷在床上也变作了娇嗔。

陈立农让尤长靖靠在自己胸怀，长臂从腋下穿过，游走在胸膛。

锁骨上两三个牙印，方才咬得重的地方渗出一丝丝血来。

手掌有意无意擦过胸前的两点凸起，又向下，摩挲着腰腹上深深浅浅的伤痕。

啧，作恶的证据。否则，还以为是个多么纯洁可爱的人。

陈立农的抚摸看似没有章法，实则心机十足，挑逗过所有敏感带，又避开了尤长靖的欲望本身。时而急促，时而轻缓，和嘴唇亲吻侧颈的节奏一致。

前端流出一点液体，濡湿了一小片被单。

尤长靖实在受不了陈立农的细致爱抚，终于开口催促，“摸摸我……”

沙哑甜腻。

“正在摸呢。”

“摸那里、下面！”

陈立农又是一个笑，他也学会了故作乖巧。他温柔地贴着怀中人的耳朵，说不。

尤长靖的呼吸早就被打乱了。而少年的阳物似乎不满于在穴口的徘徊与摩擦，大有要突破的趋势。

他有点紧张，害怕陈立农发疯就这么捅进来。没有戴套也没有润滑。

陈立农看出他的慌张，重重地在颈动脉处吮吸了一口，用压得很低的嗓音说，“长靖，我要进去了哦。”

说着真的顶了一下，欲望的头部凭着自身顶端的液体，滑进半个头。

你是要我死吗。尤长靖呜咽了一声。钻心的痛。

他胡乱挣扎起来，“陈立农你、你干什么！去拿润滑啊……”

“哦？”陈立农没有听话，反而坏心地箍住他，让他动弹不得，“原来长靖还是知道爱惜自己的——你也会怕痛的吗？那喝酒胃痛的时候你怎么不怕了？”

他慢慢地说着，用一种敷衍的哄小孩的语气。太坏了。

“农农……”尤长靖一边忍不住双手伸下去为自己纾解，一边哀求，“去拿润滑和套子好不好……”

陈立农提了提他的腰，又顶进去了小半根，甚至比刚才还深。

“啊不要！”尤长靖后面收得很紧，汗已淌下，他咬着牙说，求你，“求你了农农，我会乖乖的，我不喝酒、不喝酒了……”

尤长靖在床上什么话都说得出，陈立农早就体会过了。想必这也不是个能信守的承诺。

可他也不能再忍了。

陈立农叹了口气，拿来床头的东西，草草地做了润滑和扩张，戴上套子长驱直入。

一下一下，将那双漂亮眼眸里盛的泪撞得支离破碎。

尤长靖的双手仍未被解开，他无力支撑自己，随着一记深深的操弄，软软地扑到被子里。张嘴咬紧一小团棉絮。少年的汗珠顺着发梢飞落在他的背上。

在情事里哭是一件容易的事。

尤长靖喊了几次痛，也叫了几次，轻一点。

还是被干得失声痛哭。这是陈立农第一次如此莽撞，不在乎对方的感受。

尤长靖不知道陈立农可以这么坏，他不许他自己套弄，握住了他两腿间的挺立，每每刺激到即将登顶时，就不再有动作，甚至用手指堵住马眼。

他开始发懵，闭上眼埋着头承受一浪高过一浪的快感。

高潮前最后听见的，是陈立农喘着粗气说的半句话，“你要答应我……”

尤长靖甚至不知道他说了什么，是“不许喝酒”，“爱惜身体”，还是“爱我”，他只知道答应了，然后就可以释放，就可以登上那个地方。

层层欲浪堆叠成极乐的海洋。

……

陈立农抱着怀里的人，靠在床头，忽然有些自责。尤长靖的手腕被腰带禁锢了太久，又经过几次挣扎，勒出几道红痕来。锁骨的咬痕看上去也十分疼。脸蛋上更是满脸的泪水，新旧的痕迹交替着。

眼睛已经闭上了。尤长靖安静又疲倦，被角堪堪地遮住下身。星星点点的吻痕，和腰间腿间的陈旧刀伤放在一起，这具身体的主人仿佛受了什么凌虐一般。

陈立农把他抱得更紧了。

一只手艰难地抬起来，虚无地抓了一把陈立农的肩膀。“亲一下。”尤长靖小声说。

半只脚已经踏入梦乡，那只手又无力地落了下去，落在布满泪痕的脸侧。

陈立农被那只手落下去的动作给刺痛。他忽然明白了自己在恐惧什么，当恐惧超出临界值，便可转化为愤怒。

他怕尤长靖哪一天就这么闭上眼，再也不醒来。

忧心忡忡的少年还是送上一个亲吻。陈立农可以把所有的深情都给他，只要他好好的。

Fin.


End file.
